


#bff

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Kudos: 4





	#bff

#bff-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [#bff](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_bb4ca05)

你以为，我喜欢你面前的镜子，喜欢你绿色的牙刷，喜欢你身后的草地，喜欢你没在用的CD机。

其实我喜欢你。

  


最喜欢你。

  


他们还很小的时候，很喜欢做手制霜糖蛋糕的姐姐，曾经把原本打算作为闺蜜生日礼物，却又不太像样的成品切片之后，神不知鬼不觉地塞给松本润的便当盒，作为男孩下午吃的点心。

她不知道的是，每一天的中午，她的弟弟和邻居家那个叫相叶雅纪的孩子会凑到一起，加上二宫和也，三个人躲到天台，互相交换盒子里他们不爱吃的东西。

  


梅干，海鱼，芹菜，青海苔。

那一天，是蛋糕。

  


“那是什么？”

相叶探头看松本润饭盒里散发出甜蜜香味的蛋糕，那看起来不是一般的蛋糕，上面歪歪扭扭的字母看起来很是神秘。松本润皱着眉头盯了那蛋糕一会儿，叹口气摇摇头。

“肯定是姐姐做失败了的蛋糕。”

他审慎地尝了极少的一点，像是猫舌试开水那样，飞快地沾一下就挪开。

“……味道不坏。”

松本润将蛋糕拿出来，放在一直直勾勾看着的相叶雅纪的便当盒盖子上。

“给你。”

他说。

  


二宫和也不客气地伸过叉子，从相叶那里尝了一小点。

  


“好甜。”

没什么笑容的男孩，没什么笑容地继续吃回了他的汉堡肉。

相叶又研究了一会儿，抬头问松本润。

“那上面写的是什么？”

松本润看了一会儿。

  


“BFF吧。”

他回答。

  


“BFF是什么？”

相叶好奇地问，黑亮的眼睛眨了两下。

“就是……”松本润一梗，有些纠结，“我也不知道。”

  


“是Boy Friend，”二宫和也突然说。

“嗯？？”

两双黑亮且好奇的眼睛。

  


二宫和也沉思三秒，嘴角露出一丝愉悦笑容。

小小的男孩清了清嗓子，煞有介事。

“Boy friend……flavor。男朋友的味道。”

二宫和也说。

“恭喜你啊松润，你姐姐有男朋友了呢。”

  


松本润的姐姐放学回家时不知道为什么自己可爱的弟弟坐在门廊里，一看到她就嚎啕大哭，并且说着一些诸如不要姐姐有男朋友之类让她摸不着头脑的对话。

等到松本润平静下来抽噎着和她解释，她才啼笑皆非地明白过来。

  


“什么啊，”她笑着说，“那跟boyfriend没有关系。”

她捏捏松本润的包子脸，揉一揉那剪成西瓜太郎似的头发，“那是best friend， best friend forever.”

松本润吸了吸鼻子，眨了眨含着泪水的眼睛，他的声音如奶糖般，干净的甜味。

  


“什么是best friend？”

他问。

  


“就是那个包容你，理解你，甚至不需言语，他爱你，但不需要你知道，也不需要你回报的人。”

他的姐姐回答他。

  


“听起来很寂寞。”

松本润想了想。

  


他的姐姐笑了。

“如果你能够love him back，那就不会寂寞了。”

她回答，“best friend，有时候是不会让你哭的人，有时候，”她露出一个温柔的笑，“是那个陪你一起哭的人。”

  


松本润似懂非懂，他想到相叶，想到因为二宫的玩笑话而受到打击的自己，快要哭出来的时候，为了让自己不要伤心而拼命吃掉盘子里的字母蛋糕的相叶雅纪。

在发现他依然伤心时，跟着难过，嘴角沾着糖霜掉下眼泪的相叶雅纪。

那个不会让他哭的，也陪他一起哭的人。

BFF。

他忽然笑出来，觉得心脏因为脑海里相叶那张急得掉眼泪的脸，而轻了一点，又轻了一点。

  


“我明白了。”

他对姐姐说。

  


后来他们长大了一些。

松本润遇到了一个新的男孩，他们在一座剧场里认识，那个男孩有看起来就很聪明的圆圆额头，笑起来很可爱的门牙，一双眼尾长长的漂亮眼睛。

“你好啊。”

那是个好胜的，直率的，却又敏感的，充满个性的男孩子。

他很喜欢他。和他在一起的时光，好像大冒险，又好像是不会完结的夏天。

“我叫樱井翔。”

那个男孩揽住他的肩膀，笑起来的时候非常率性，眼睛闪亮。

  


相叶什么也没有说，他们很自然地分开了，少年人的友谊，原本就不需要那么多解释，也无人有去解释的时间。

松本润很快乐，和樱井在一起的每一天都很开心。他们分享喜欢的电影，一起补习，他像是拥有了一个聪明的好朋友，一个讲道理又很厉害的哥哥，一个坚定的，不会出错的人生前辈。

他知道樱井翔不是完美的，没有人是完美的，但是樱井翔依旧是闪亮的，他的不完美让他与众不同，从这个角度来说，他的不完美也完美极了。

  


偶尔松本润会想起相叶，但是他们毕竟已经不太熟了。他们很不同，非常不同，与人群的距离，为人处世的方式，几乎是两个极端。

他偶尔看到相叶和二宫，还有风间和龟梨一起匆匆而过，相叶远远看他一眼，还是会笑。

  


——早上好啊，松润。

——明天见呀，松润。

  


他从那个时候开始有点近视了，相叶的表情看不真切，却从此记住他挥手道别的姿势。

他张开的手掌，轻轻晃动的样子。

像是说不靠近也可以。

  


——我都没关系的哦，松润。

  


“喂，今天要看哪部电影。”

樱井翔拍拍他的肩膀，松本润转过身，忽然觉得有一点寂寞。

“今天我想要先回家。”

松本润说，再回头看，校门口已经空空荡荡。

他回到家，姐姐正在做情人节用的巧克力，她的笑容甜蜜，这一回真的是做给男友。但松本润不是那个会为这样的事情哭的小男孩了，他只是坐过去，趴在桌上，看着他的姐姐穿着波点围裙，认真地将融化的白巧克力，点缀在心形巧克力的正面。

  


BFF。

松本润盯着那块巧克力看了一会儿。

“那是什么？”

他问。

  


“义理巧克力。”

他的姐姐回答他。

  


他又看了一会儿，有些局促地，又为了掩藏他的局促而更加显得局促地，抿了抿嘴。

“我能也做一块吗？”

松本润说。

  


蠢毙了。

他带着巧克力跑到相叶所在的那个班。

他做的巧克力。

转了一圈，也没有看到相叶雅纪人在哪里。

蠢毙了，他应该现在回去，马上回去，吃掉巧克力，装作没发生过。

他低头看着手里的巧克力，几乎被他的手心握得融化。巧克力的上面写着三个愚蠢的字母，他想相叶绝对已经不记得了。

他绝对不应该在这里。

  


“润……君？”

相叶的声音，有些惊奇，在他身后。

他僵硬地转身，看着相叶怀抱大堆巧克力，手足无措地站在他面前。

  


“你为什么过来？”

相叶是真的惊讶，眼睛都睁大了，匆匆忙忙将巧克力堆在桌上，重新出来的相叶，站在他面前，一脸不可置信。

  


“说得好像我不能来找你。”

松本润撇嘴。

相叶笑了，他微微弯身，望进松本润的眼睛里。

“没这回事。”

他看着松本润手里的包装袋，吞咽了一下。

  


“是给我的巧克力？”

他看起来非常高兴，直到看到那巧克力上面有些融在一起的字母，那笑容便渐渐褪尽。

松本润没注意到他的反应，他没来由地紧张，拼命想要解释给相叶听，他做的巧克力，原本不该是这个水准。

  


“都是你的错，雅。”

他说，盯着巧克力，没法看相叶的脸，他快要紧张得左右跺脚了，语速也越来越快，“我在这里等你太久了，是因为你一直在收别人的巧克力，所以……”

所以它才融化了。

不是我的手心太热。

算了我再做一块吧。

但是味道并不糟糕的，我昨天试了很多次。

  


“对不起呀，小润。”

他听见相叶说。

“如果是这样的话……我不能收下巧克力。”

  


如果是哪样？

松本润抬头，看着相叶勉强的笑脸，确定自己没有听错。

他忽然觉得极度受伤和愤怒。

为相叶拒绝他。

  


“不想要吗？”

他挑眉看相叶，相叶低低嗯一声，努力撑着笑容，就好像受伤的人是他一样。

明明是我才对，松本润想。

不收下我的巧克力，还要摆出一副无能为力姿态的人，是你相叶雅纪。

  


“对不起，松润。”

相叶想碰碰他，被他一下甩开。

少年的眼圈一红，吸了吸鼻子，没有掉下眼泪。

  


“我真的努力了。”

他听不懂相叶在说什么，只觉得无比失望和委屈，不能哭，说什么也不能在拒绝他的相叶雅纪面前哭。相叶骤然贴过来，无视他的反抗，少年的身上有柔顺剂的味道，他忽然想起相叶还答应送他几件灰色T恤，因为相叶买到的恰好是他喜欢的那种。

那时候相叶还不会拒绝他的义理巧克力，那时候的相叶每天和他在一起，笑起来声音奇异，有难以言喻的感染力。那时候他们之间没有距离，自然得就像是永远都会在彼此身边那样。

少年时光短。

可那日子模糊得像是已经记不清。

  


“我努力了，但是只有这个，不可能做到的，无理。”

他不明白，却感染了相叶的声音里那份死死压着的悲伤。他点点头，捏着巧克力走开，不再给相叶困扰。

“我知道了。”

  


放学后樱井翔看到他，露出有些讶异的表情。

樱井翔的声音比平常温和。

  


“你怎么了？”

他问。

松本润没说话，他丢在背包底部的巧克力，被书本压成好几块，上面原本就模糊了的BFF，此刻也碎裂成包装袋底部的碎屑。

“有人不要我的巧克力。”

他闷闷地回答说。

  


见到他出现在自己教室门口，惊奇的相叶雅纪。

匆匆忙忙跑到他面前，笑起来的相叶雅纪。

看到巧克力之后，失去了笑容的相叶雅纪。

不知道为什么，比任何时候都更悲伤的相叶雅纪。

全部全部，都是无解的谜。

他呼吸不畅，掌心冰凉，像是心脏遗失在某个地方。

  


樱井翔思忖了一会儿。

“什么样的巧克力？”

“义理。”

“啊……”

樱井翔眨了眨眼睛。

  


“要么是那个人讨厌你到连义理巧克力也不愿意收下，Matsu，”他观察着松本润的表情，决定把后半句话说快一点，“或者，他喜欢你。”

他慎重地考虑了一下，将自己的句子修正得更加精确。

  


“我猜应该是，非常喜欢你。”

樱井翔耸耸肩，言之凿凿。身量小小的少年，说起深沉的恋爱道理时，表情比平时郑重。

  


“谁要和自己喜欢的人当一辈子的最佳好友，那样有什么意义。”

  


“相叶。”

“相叶。”

“雅——”

“雅纪——”

  


松本润在镜子前面叫他，身后蹬蹬蹬的脚步声传来，是相叶雅纪。

成年男子光裸的温热身体，靠在他的背后，他拿着手机，比划着合适的角度和光线，比划一会儿，拍拍圈在他腰间的人的手。

  


“算了，这次你不要入镜。”

松本润顿了顿。

“裸上身太让人分心。”

相叶也不辩驳，只是笑笑，过了一会儿，拿着自己的手机过来。

  


“干什么？”

他不用回头，都能感觉到相叶在拍他，果然相叶笑了，声音很轻。

“拍润酱。”

他下意识地还是不好意思，抿了抿嘴。

“拍我干嘛鬼鬼祟祟。”

  


相叶雅纪笑得大声了。

“那你回头。”

“不回。”

“真的不回啊。”

“不回啊。”

相叶握住他的手腕拉他回身，柔软的嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇。

“那就只好亲你了。”

潮湿缠绵的吻，他被推到镜子上，手扶着相叶的后背，不紧不慢地吻回去。

  


就像他们十五年前的第一个吻。

  


十五年前他穿过那条长得不得了的走廊，因为跑得太急，因为忽然将真实看得太清晰，心跳快得要命。

“雅？”

相叶在空荡荡的教室里，哭得一张脸狼狈不堪。他没见过任何一个人能哭成这样，下意识想嘲笑他，张口却发现嗓子发紧。

他也知道此刻的自己，也好不到哪去。

  


他从座位上拉起相叶，那个人的头，自然地挨近他的肩窝里，他听见相叶因为呼吸不畅而有些断断续续的句子，觉得那一定是自己听过最糟糕的表白。

听不下去了，只好吻他。

  


太不好意思，说不出那句我知道了。

也说不出那句，关于爱的句子。

  


相叶的手掌在他的腰际画圈。

他拍拍相叶的脸颊。

  


“要不要去外面草地上照个合照？”

“会暴露的吧。”

“又没关系，我们又不是杰尼斯。”

“说的也对。”

“把衣服穿上。”

“好。”

  


“啊啊啊，镜头里有奇怪的人！”

“我这边也有啊！”

  


“润酱这张好可爱。”

“你也是。”

  


相叶看着他，忽然搭上他的肩膀，他们趴在草坪上，镜头对着他们的脸。

他们很自然地靠近彼此。

  


——Best Friend，就是那个包容你，理解你，甚至不需言语，他爱你，但不需要你知道，也不需要你回报的人。

——听起来很寂寞。

——如果你能够love him back……  


如果你爱他如同他爱你的话。

  


“那么BFF的意思就会从Best Friend Forever变成 Boy Friend's Flavor吗？”

二宫和也窝在有冷气的房间里，划着Ins的页面，看着新刷出的合照，实力冷漠。

“真是烦人。”

他嘟哝着，给两个账号，各点了一颗小心心。

  


Instagram上有两个时尚博主的账号，Junmatsumoto_MJ和masaki_aiba.com，时不时发一些奇妙的自拍与合照，时间地点天衣无缝，乍一看去，简直像是专业秀恩爱的情侣。

  


有传言说，他们在一起已经多年。

  


  


  


  


===

  


  


一个虚构小故事。

我知道，这期模特好，好到我连续开会十小时，回家还能用lft打字框刷一篇小短文。

为举手投足亲密自然可爱无敌的模特举杯。

看我模特短篇的差不多看出pattern，然而我还没写腻x

  


  


  


  


2016-07-17

| 557  
32

  
| 

[#模特组](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%A1%E7%89%B9%E7%BB%84)

评论(32)

热度(557)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://xihuanjiangzhitangshuidelinmo.lofter.com/) [喜欢姜汁糖水的林墨](http://xihuanjiangzhitangshuidelinmo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://kobato-jiuzi.lofter.com/) [-二宮一途-](http://kobato-jiuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) [👉NO NAME👈](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://jintianwolianraokoulinglema.lofter.com/) [medallion](http://jintianwolianraokoulinglema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://tsukiii.lofter.com/) [つきこ](http://tsukiii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) [噗噗噗](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://pillsssssss.lofter.com/) [颗粒粒粒粒粒](http://pillsssssss.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](http://pillsssssss.lofter.com/) [颗粒粒粒粒粒](http://pillsssssss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) [星海与风](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://youha210.lofter.com/) [战术西瓜](http://youha210.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://chenguangxiwei445.lofter.com/) [晨光熹微](http://chenguangxiwei445.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](http://liuxinghuahuo028.lofter.com/) [裂焱兔碳酸中毒惹](http://liuxinghuahuo028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://1999ww.lofter.com/) [荷年](http://1999ww.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://85475678.lofter.com/) [🍃](http://85475678.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://aaajintianbuxiangqunichengmingtianyebuxiang.lofter.com/) [啊啊啊今天不想取昵称明天也不想](http://aaajintianbuxiangqunichengmingtianyebuxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) [Kilig](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://watermelonhua.lofter.com/) [啦啦啦西瓜花](http://watermelonhua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://hehehe8733.lofter.com/) [Hehehe8733](http://hehehe8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://hesleilnisa.lofter.com/) [Sechs Minuten](http://hesleilnisa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://visashi.lofter.com/) [Visashi](http://visashi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://audrey593.lofter.com/) [Audrey](http://audrey593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://yanghulidehua.lofter.com/) [养狐狸的花](http://yanghulidehua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://adoreonly213.lofter.com/) [adoreonly](http://adoreonly213.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://daixi514.lofter.com/) [甜柿🍊](http://daixi514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) [每天嘻嘻笑笑单单君](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://yirimi453.lofter.com/) [米米米米米](http://yirimi453.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://xiaoyeshiguichugong.lofter.com/) [小爷是鬼畜攻.](http://xiaoyeshiguichugong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://dr1208.lofter.com/) [林朝云](http://dr1208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://slovea328.lofter.com/) [星子](http://slovea328.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) [每天嘻嘻笑笑单单君](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](http://shishishiyu.lofter.com/) [今天xyyj喂鱼了吗](http://shishishiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://wiiiie.lofter.com/) [不叫喂的卫衣不是未一](http://wiiiie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) [Agi chan💚](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) [Agi chan💚](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](http://416june.lofter.com/) [是乔乔不是桥桥](http://416june.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://klis5.lofter.com/) [Klis](http://klis5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://yonghu19821224.lofter.com/) [林千絵](http://yonghu19821224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://63404025.lofter.com/) [-](http://63404025.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](http://enoko35.lofter.com/) [快乐橙汁儿](http://enoko35.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://a20000323.lofter.com/) [具体乌托邦](http://a20000323.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://yikexiaowandou.lofter.com/) [_一颗小豌豆](http://yikexiaowandou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](http://riodhwhdhx.lofter.com/) [Sakura](http://riodhwhdhx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://youaresimple.lofter.com/) [鲷焼き_](http://youaresimple.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://yytgemini.lofter.com/) [C_呀💚](http://yytgemini.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://kexueyangzhu100tian.lofter.com/) [末未](http://kexueyangzhu100tian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://jsqzdyxxyyj.lofter.com/) [蘇素](http://jsqzdyxxyyj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://iido825.lofter.com/) [-一朵❀-](http://iido825.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) [大兔子爱吃鱼](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
